


Please Don't Make Any Sudden Moves

by bbluejoseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Animation, Body Horror, Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Supernatural Elements, cherryblur vibes, it's not really that graphic just thought i should tag it, soft bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbluejoseph/pseuds/bbluejoseph
Summary: He opened the cabinet, then, looking at the well-stocked containers within. "What color do you want?"Tyler blinked his remaining eye. "You pick."
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Please Don't Make Any Sudden Moves

**Author's Note:**

> i get cherryblur vibes from this?
> 
> wrote this in one sitting so please tell me if u notice any mistakes!

"Does it hurt?"

He always asked this. Josh watched Tyler's face, the space where one eye should be, now sunken and empty. There was no blood.

His eye was on the carpet. It fell out, and Josh accidentally stepped on it. It was bright pink, crushed into a flat disk; Josh could easily see the print his shoe made on it.

Tyler shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so."

Josh spendt a few minutes carefully scraping the remains of his left eye out of the carpet, using a damp, warm paper towel and a fork. Experience had taught him to do it as soon as possible, before it dried.

He eventually threw away the towel and the remains, rinsing off the fork in the sink. He was aware of Tyler's remaining eye watching him from where he sat, oh-so-delicately, on his plastic chair by the couch.

Everything about Tyler was delicate. He had to be careful every second of every day; if he lifted something too heavy, his hands could fall off. If he touched something hairy or furry--namely, Jim--it would stick to his skin like glue. If he sat down on the lawn chair on the balcony, his flesh would have deep indents.

Not that he could go outside, anyway.

He couldn't make sudden moves, either, but it did happen sometimes. Josh had been playing tug-of-war with Jim, who was just a puppy and thus not well-trained yet.

Jim had barked, excited, when Josh finally let go of the toy. Tyler had been bringing the mail into the living room, and had jumped at the sound.

Josh had left Jim be, crouching on the carpet to pick up the mail. He hadn't noticed Tyler was missing an eye until it was too late.

It wasn't the first time Tyler had lost pieces of himself. His hands and feet were easily damaged, if only a bit at a time, so Josh mended them about once a week. One time, Tyler's nose had fallen off, but Josh had been able to put it back on. Another time, he'd accidentally hit his head on one of the cupboards, making a dent the size of a teacup. That one had taken over an hour to fix.

Tyler's head hadn't fallen off yet. Presumably, it would someday. Josh hoped he would survive the ordeal.

He went to Tyler, then, sitting lightly on his chair. It was a very smooth plastic, which helped keep his skin from being damaged or dented, at least opposed to the other furniture.

Tyler had sat on the couch only once. When he stood up, he had left green and yellow skin on the plush flower print. 

Tyer looked up at Josh, one eye blinking. He never seemed to react when he was lost or damaged, not in the way Josh would if he were put into his situation. Of course, Tyler had been made this way. Perhaps that made it easier.

Josh kept his voice soft. "Come on, I'll make you a new one."

Those pink lips of his curved slowly into a small smile. 

Josh led the way to the bathroom, setting Tyler's chair down by the tub. While Tyler took a seat, Josh opened the drawer, pulling out a plastic butter knife and a small rolling pin. 

He opened the cabinet, then, looking at the well-stocked containers within. "What color do you want?"

Tyler blinked his remaining eye. "You pick."

Josh hesitated for a moment, considering, before taking the darker blue container off the shelf. He set it on the counter, grabbing the spray bottle he always kept by the sink and carefully spraying the place Tyler's eye had been.

To his credit, Tyler didn't flinch. The concept of pain had never seemed to affect him like it did with Josh, with every other person in the world.

Tyler hummed while Josh worked, carving into the bright blue clay; kneading it, rolling it, shaping it just so. He used his fingers to shape the clay, the knife to carefully form the pupil and eyelashes.

He sprayed Tyler's eye socket again, and carefully pressed the new eye to where the old one had been.

Josh held it there for a few minutes. He was close to Tyler, in that short span of time. They were together most of the time, yes, but not _together_ in this way.

They'd kissed, a few times. It was rare. Josh had kissed him the first time, and he'd accidentally pressed too hard; Tyler's lips had lost some of their shape, after which he had to remove and repair them.

They'd talked about their kissing only once, late at night, in the dark. Tyler was sitting on his chair in the bedroom; he couldn't lie down, because it was too hard for him to get back up.

"What's it like?"

Josh had blinked, sitting on the edge of his bed across from Tyler. "What's what like?"

Tyler looked down shyly. If he could blush, Josh was sure he'd be pink. "Kissing."

"It's soft," Josh said, easily. "Nice. It makes your heart warm." He paused. "We've kissed. Did you...not feel anything, then?"

"I don't know," Tyler confessed. "The heart thing… I think I feel that. But I can't feel my skin."

Josh had thought for a moment. He thought of what it must be like, to not have any physical feeling. To lose your eye, your lips, pieces of your body crumbling like an ancient monument, and feel none of it.

He had shuddered.

"Is it ready?"

Josh inhaled, brought back into the present. "Yes." He slowly let go of Tyler's new eye.

It stayed in place. The pupil was blue. The eyelashes, the iris was blue. He was beautiful.

For Tyler's skin was yellow like the sun, patches of green and purple where Josh had made repairs. His arms up to his elbows and his neck were red. His hair was very short, more like skin; it was blue, too. His all was imperfect, with faint dips and rises from Josh's gentle hands, putting him back together when he fell apart. Tyler was art, in every sense.

He slowly blinked his clay eye, on his clay face, on his clay body. "Does it look alright?"

"It looks lovely," Josh promised. And it was so.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this fic is serious or crack but tyler is 100% made out of play dough


End file.
